The present invention concerns an aqueous organopolysiloxane composition. More precisely, it concerns an aqueous organopolysiloxane composition used to treat various base materials, particularly fibers, textiles and sheet-form base materials, whereby the organopolysiloxane is effectively adsorbed onto the base material and imparts to it a durable crease resistance, softness, elasticity, etc., without harming its antistatic properties and stain resistance.
In the past, compositions composed of various polysiloxanes have been provided or proposed for the purpose of giving crease resistance, softness, elasticity, water repellency, etc., to fibers, textiles and sheet-form base materials.
For example, dimethylpolysiloxane oil and emulsions thereof are known to produce softness. A composition composed of methyl hydrogen polysiloxane, hydroxyl-endblocked dimethylpolysiloxane, and a condensation reaction catalyst, or a composition composed of methyl hydrogen polysiloxane and vinyl-containing diorganopolysiloxane and an addition reaction catalyst are known to impart durable softness, crease resistance, and elasticity.
More particularly, a composition composed of an organopolysiloxane with at least two epoxy groups in each molecule and an organopolysiloxane containing amino groups for the purpose of making synthetic organic fibers smooth has been proposed in Japanese Patent Sho 48[1973]-17514. A composition composed of an hydroxyl-endblocked diorganopolysiloxane and an organosilane having amino and alkoxy groups in each molecule, and/or partially hydrolyzed products and condensation products thereof, has been proposed in Japanese Patent Sho 53[1978]-36079. A composition composed of an aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane and an organopolysiloxane containing epoxy groups has been proposed in Japanese Patents Sho 53[1978]-19715 and Sho 53[1978]-19716. A diorganopolysiloxane with both ends blocked with triorganosiloxy groups which contain two or more aminoalkyl groups in each molecule has been proposed in Japanese Patent Sho 53[1978]-98499.
However, these conventionally well-known compositions have some major drawbacks in common. Those drawbacks are that the conventional compositions have a low adsorptivity toward various base materials, merely adhering onto the surface of the fiber or sheet-form base material or simply forming a hard coat thereon. Thus, the bonding strength with the fiber, textile or sheet-form base material is weak, and even if it is said to be durable, it is gradually worn away due to friction and repeated laundering, so there are limits to that durability. Furthermore, although the crease resistance, softness, and elasticity are improved, the base material easily becomes electrically charged and easily stained.